Know Your Place
by VioletPistol
Summary: The Courier loses a bet against Vulpes and she is promptly taught a lesson. Written for falloutkinkmeme. Mature for a reason kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Vera wasn't one for weakness.

When she had been shot in the head she bounced back instead of dying like the perpetrator intended, with a vengeance to boot. When a deathclaw had nearly tore her arm right out of socket, it had taken Arcade, Raul, and Veronica's power-fist to keep her from confronting Benny the next day out of sheer drive. When she had been punched in the face by a Super-Mutant and cracked her back molar, she somewhat recalled spitting the remains of it in the monster's face.

So she supposed it upset the man before her when she didn't break down and sob when he had struck her across the cheek with the handle of his riding crop.

Vulpes Inculta sighed almost impatiently, his frosty irises studying the Courier that knelt in front of him. "You are a rather persistent little worm, aren't you?"

"Not trying to be." Vera gave a shrug as she spat out the metallic liquid staining her tongue. "I'm only upholding my side of the deal."

"Deal?" He bent down to look into her dark eyes. "The deal was, Courier, that if you lose against me in the arena then I will teach you your place in this world."

She matched his stare with steadiness if not intensity, licking a drop of escaped blood from the corner of her mouth. Vulpes eyed the subconscious act for the briefest of seconds before drinking in her solid expression with hooded eyes.

"Yes, and here I am, on my knees." She replied with a tug of a smile. "Isn't that the point?"

"Hm." He returned her smile with a twitch in his lips, amusement that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course. Yet you resist your fear, your loathing of me... Is it to prove yourself as something more then a common slave?"

The Courier tested the ropes around her wrists in experimentation, wincing when the bristled rope rubbed at the raw ring surrounding her wrists.

She could admit to herself if not anyone else that agreeing to fight Vulpes Inculta in the arena was not very wise. Sure, she had her skills, but primarily in long-distance rifles. Vera hadn't been prepared for the man's skills in sword-play. She should've guessed... He handled a Ripper, after all.

"Its just my nature," She answered, her non-committal tone making Vulpes' jaw strain. "Tell me, am I your slave? The details of my punishment are a bit muggy."

The man cocked his head to the side in thought, his face betraying no true emotion besides... well, satisfaction. But that was a given, the Courier assumed.

He circled her in a painfully slow manner, gliding his riding crop lightly along her collar-bone before tracing her shoulders, causing her left shirt-sleeve to sag dangerously down her bare chest. "I suppose so, seeing as you are willing to uphold your agreement..."

It was silent then, his presence behind her seeming to vanish in his stillness, as if he had left the tent. She knew better though... He wasn't done with her...

This was the one moment, for the smallest fraction of a second, that the Courier finally let her fear flush over her. The goose-bumps flushed over her in a chain reaction as she realized that she could feel his gaze freeze bluntly into the back of her skull.

Vera wasn't foolish, she didn't want to die, especially not at the hands of a man so vacant of conscience. She would much rather die from a bullet to the head over a slow, terrifyingly painful death.

Her self-pity was suddenly jerked from thought when she realized the hotness against her ear was not the smoldering breeze of summer in the Mojave. Rather something much more deadly was whispering in her ear, his breath moist and crawling along her eardrum and puffing down her neck.

"Either way, Courier, I _will teach you your place."_


	2. Chapter 2

Vera absolutely couldn't help the shiver that crept along her spine, making her body jerk in surprise as she vaguely felt the tip of his riding crop trace the shape of her backside.

Vulpes smiled very slowly as he observed her reaction, glancing down the front of her form and eyeing the breasts that perked to his very voice.

Perhaps his Courier wasn't so defiant… Oh, he didn't think so, not with such a reaction as this…

He tested her, snaking another breath along her neck that tickled her baby hairs before leaning in closer, his lips just barely glazing the shell of her ear. "Do you understand me, whore?"

She shivered once more, he noted, but this time she let out a delicious breath that shook with the very roots of her desire, or perhaps fear. Only time would tell which. .

"Y-Yes…" She answered pathetically, leaning her body back ever so slightly. Vulpes eyed her as the curve of her back brushed against his armor, her dark hair tickling his revealed collarbone.

How… amusing.

"You are rather eager for me, aren't you profligate?" He mused, dragging his riding crop up the length of her spine as he stood, causing her to falter without the support of his body behind her.

He walked around her until he once again faced her, only slightly surprised by her dilated eyes and lightly flushed cheeks.

However, Vulpes' eyes were more attracted to the swell of pale flesh that had revealed itself in all her squirming.

The Courier didn't seem to notice that her breast was revealed, or maybe she didn't care, her eyes never left his face either way.

The man before her narrowed his eyes with the slightest hint of a smirk ghosting over his pale face, nudging the opposite sleeve of her shirt down until the measly piece of fabric pooled around her hips.

If the Courier made any acknowledgement at all to her being half-naked, it was only to drag her eyes briefly down the length of his torso and settle pointedly beneath his armored kilt. But, in a flash, her eyes were locked back on his.

"Hmm…" Vulpes hummed, trailing his riding crop along the swell of Vera's breasts appreciatively before using its tip to raise her chin up to his lowering face. "Tell me Courier…" He paused to tease his tongue briefly against the corner of her mouth, which caused her breath to shake once more. "What do you think of my men…?"

Vera was admittedly thrown off by the question, having been so focused on the man before her. She paused, trying very hard to think of an answer as his lips grazed her chin and his riding crop crawled along her nipples.

"Do you think they are strong?" The riding crop lightly slapped against the side of her breast from her lack of answer, making her jerk from the delicate sting.

She sighed unsteadily and nodded. "Yes."

"Does your body swell to think of them inside you? Of me inside you?"

She looked into his eyes, the close proximity making his heated stare burn into her skull, her mind swimming with its intimacy.

"Answer me, whore."

His tongue replaced his lips and his hands replaced his riding crop, welcoming himself to a few handfuls of her heaving breasts as his tongue traced her jaw. "Yes…"

A smug sort of sick smile spread over his lips as he gave her pillowed flesh one last squeeze before standing once more, briefly eyeing the way her chest rose and fell with her quickened breathing before nodding his head towards the entrance of the tent.

"Walk, Courier, I want to put your words to the test."


	3. Chapter 3

"On your knees, girl." Vulpes' voice slithered into her ear, not quite unpleasantly though, she shamefully admitted.

Vera complied immediately, her shame too far gone to truly care what she was seen as by the men before her. Her knees hit the packed earth beneath her with a _thump_, the breeze picking up on the sweat that coated her chest, causing her breasts to notably perk up.

The walk from Vulpes' tent to the center of The Fort was, admittedly, more difficult then most recent things she had done. She wasn't necessarily shy of her body, but she _certainly_ wasn't the type to walk half-naked through a camp of prying eyes. Especially a Legion camp.

She pondered the appeal of this sexual experience as she knelt before these leering soldiers, not quite hanging her head, but not daring to meet eyes with any man but Vulpes.

"Ave, Vulpes." Vera recognized the voice that broke through the whispers and snickers, Lucius, head of the Praetorian Guard.

Lucius looked down at the Courier on her knees with a raised brow, his eyes lingering curiously on her lack of shirt before nodding towards her in question. "What is this?"

"Our beloved Courier wishes to uphold a little… _deal_ of ours." Vulpes purred smoothly, the leather of his armor brushing against Vera's shoulder. "I believe she also spoke of a certain fascination with our great army… Isn't that right, profligate?"

Vera blinked at her address when she realized they were actually waiting for an answer. Usually speaking to men such as these was no trouble, her thoughts traveling back earlier this day when she had challenged Vulpes to the very bet that got her into this mess.

However, the stares, the pressure, her nakedness, it was all so consuming that she very foolishly stayed quiet, raising two pathetic arms to cover her breasts from the eyes of the men watching her so relentlessly.

Vera supposed she had expected the sharp sting of the riding crop across her shoulder blades. Still, the shock of the amount of pain it brought bucked her forward onto her hands.

She vaguely felt like a dog in this position, something she surely looked like to the Legion soldiers.

However, Vera didn't have to be hit twice to get the hint. So she closed her eyes as the muscles in her back strained from the attack. "Yes…"

Some laughs broke out from the bolder of men. Lucius cocked his head to the side as he watched Vulpes gliding his weapon of choice along the indent of the woman's spine, circling her as if she were his prey.

"And what fascination is this, woman?" Lucius spoke out of his honest curiosity. He had found the Courier… tolerable. She was a little rat in all sense of the word, in _his_ opinion of course. Pretty, but not remarkably so.

Although, he supposed Vulpes was more so fascinated with her power and pride. Qualities that seemed to have fled her in this moment, it seemed.

Another slap rang through the air, louder and more obviously harder then the first. This time, however, it focused on her backside, which rose up like a bitch in heat when her back arched in either pain or pleasure.

She gasped, her fingers visibly digging into the ground. "T-The strength of your men..."

Vulpes smiled at this, satisfied with both the shakiness of her voice and the laughter which rang out through The Fort from the men bothering to watch. "And?"

Vera glanced up at Vulpes as he crouched down in front of her, his steely eyes betraying their usual visage with both plain arousal and ill amusement.

Her inner-conflict tore her between going along with the damn ride and fighting for what little pride she had left. Yes, she was aroused by the very thought of Vulpes treating her in such a way, but did she truly wish to allow such treatment in front of so many men?

She counted said soldiers up to nine quickly, including Lucius, and quickly realized that Vulpes must have interrupted some sort of training for the spectacle.

_Sorry Boone_… She mentally shrugged as she looked up into Vulpes' eyes.

"And… I swell to think of them inside me… Of _you_ inside me, Vulpes…"


	4. Chapter 4

Claps and loud, boisterous laughs ensued, but none of them seemed to break through the barrier of Vulpes' thoughts.

His heated gaze burned into the Courier's dark irises, the hand under her chin shaking with either lust or perhaps triumph, the woman couldn't tell.

Vulpes was trying to figure out whether this Courier was mocking him or truly so very desperate to be treated in such a way… If the latter were true, he was both curious and a little disappointed. So quickly she had broken… or perhaps she hadn't? Maybe she truly wanted this…

Either way Vulpes stood, his eyes still locked with hers hotly as he paced around her form until he was behind her, driven by both the cheers of his men and the need to uphold _his_ side of the bargain.

Lucius was watching in intrigue as Vulpes sank down on his knees behind the Courier, the woman's face glowing in a kind of anticipation that he hadn't seen in years.

"Interesting job, Vulpes." He commented on the fact, Vulpes too concentrated on ripping the shabby shorts off of the Courier's body in a moment of unbridled heat that had the woman gasping.

Vulpes grunted in acknowledgement to his comrade, trying to restrain himself from taking the Courier as violently as he pleased when she pushed her backside back against the hardness beneath his lower armor. She even had the gall to look back at him over her shoulder, a rather bold little leer smeared across her swollen lips.

The man all but snarled back at her, pushing her head down roughly into the dirt. This only made a soft laugh lilt from the Courier, the action causing her raised backside to push up against him. "Enjoying this, whore?"

To the surprise of those watching she gave something of a purr, licking the thumb of the hand that held her down and wiggled her backside against Vulpes again rather lewdly.

Lucius had to chuckle at such readiness, watching Vulpes' face contort into something between a smirk and a growl. He supposed for Inculta the only thing better then breaking a woman into submission was having her beg for it like some deprived nymphomaniac. Perhaps that's what this Courier was, given the tales of her rise to fame in the Mojave.

Vera hadn't been expecting the sudden fullness in her lower body when Vulpes thrust into her with all the restraint of some feral animal, a characteristic rumble vibrating through his body and making a shiver crawl up the Courier's spine.

Something about the air shifted in that moment, perhaps because of the familiar but very sorely missed sensation of being heartily filled by a strong man. However, the Courier felt very instinctual about this all and finally pinpointed it to being dominated by a true alpha male, in all sense of the word.

For a woman who constantly had to take charge of the situations and people around her, it was devastatingly arousing to finally be… well, for lack of better description, put in her place…


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like a very slow few moments, Vera expected Vulpes to start moving inside her, thrusting, fucking, whatever, just _something_ to ease this ache in the pit of her being. But he seemed to be holding very still for a reason. She only realized why when it had happened.

The slap against her ass jerked her forward in its strength, causing a delicate "_Oh_" to sound from the Courier and a low groan to choke in the back of Vulpes' throat at the feel of her inner reaction to the hit.

However, he pushed on with his final act in humiliating the woman beneath him. "Are you sorry, profligate, for all crimes performed against Caesar?"

Another slap, harder and lingering, Vulpes' hand squeezing briefly around the soft flesh of her rear.

"Answer me." His voice began to lower in his inner fight to keep from driving into her tightly wound body.

"Yes…" The Courier gasped, much to the delight of the Legion boys who watched, now clapping in amusement and laughing at her desperation. "Yes I am…"

"Who do you belong to, girl?" Vulpes leaned down over her body to snarl this in her ear, the next strike to her backside rocking her body almost painfully.

"You, Vulpes…" She whispered in delirium, her arousal hurting her more then the strikes. "You."

He hummed his approval as the movement of the woman's inner muscles dragged him deeper into the hotness of her body. He spanked her again, his voice shaking. "Who?"

"You!" Her voice rose in a pitch she didn't know she had at the next strike, shutting out the reactions of the men watching.

"Louder, Courier, I want all my men to know." Vulpes threatened and struck her twice, the hardest he'd done so far, and dragged his tongue along her ear. For good measure, he slowly drew his hips back before driving forward into her with enough force to hurt.

"_Vulpes_!" She shrieked, her voice echoing through the Fort. "I belong to Vulpes!"

Roars and cheers from the men surrounding her and a breathy chuckle from the man behind her, his voice rumbling through his chest and down into the foundations of her spine as his teeth grazed her jugular in approval.

"Good girl…" He growled, his hand giving her cheek one last squeeze as he thrust into her once more, the power of it shaking her bones and making her teeth clatter.


	6. Chapter 6

Vera's body began to quiver from the blunt power with which Vulpes fucked her, each thrust driving her into the ground, the heat burning her thighs, and his fingers digging bruises into her hips.

She had never been so… helpless before. Never let someone else take care of her while she sat back and enjoyed the ride. The Courier certainly never let a man dominate her as Vulpes has, never found the appeal in it. And she certainly hadn't thought herself the type to get off on getting her brains fucked out in front of a small crowd of men.

Though that was certainly a contributing factor to the growing, gnawing heat that burned the junction between her legs. The combination of Vulpes thrusting into her in slow, powerful drives and the men that either leered at her or simply watched in fascination…

Not to mention Lucius, who locked eyes with her momentarily as she was jerked rhythmically against the ground. She had always thought him handsome, but never had she been as attracted to him as the moment he stared so bluntly into her eyes, his jaw working under his skin.

She wished she could see Vulpes work into her, watch the pleasure on his face, study the muscles that flexed under his pale skin. Hearing him was wonderful, the low growls and shaky exhales as he most obviously fought to control his pleasure. But she needed more… Stimulation, more visuals.

The Courier's brain mulled over the idea of the men around her stripping naked and participating in her lesson, the very thought making her feminine muscles clench around Vulpes.

"You're pushing your luck, woman." He snarled darkly in her ear at the feel of her tightening around him, using one hand to clench her breast tightly while the other grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look up at the Legionaries in front of her. "Do you see those men?"

Vera managed to look each of the four men in the eye, her stomach lurching in arousal at each pair of heated eyes. From her spot on the ground she could see the sweat on their strong arms, faces tanned from the Mojave sun, lips curled in leers and jests that were lost on her ears. "Yes, I do…"

"If you misbehave I will-," A groan rumbling from his throat as he thrust a tad too fast for his control, fighting to regain his composure as her pitiful whimper rang tauntingly in his ears. "I will leave you like this, helpless and wanting, and these men will chain you to the ground as you are. Do you want that?"

"No." She shook her head in earnest, licking her dry lips as she flexed her hips back against him.

"Good." He grunted, releasing her jaw from his painful grip.

In the next blunt, jerking thrust and one more look into Lucius' eyes, the pressure Vulpes was creating and the stares of the men sent Vera over the edge. It was her first orgasm of this escapade she realized. The intensity of the white hot waves centered between her legs spread out over her thighs and hips in vibrations, a silent scream shaping her rounded lips as she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing forfeit for those six delicious seconds.

Vulpes could feel her orgasm clenching mercilessly around him, milking him and teasing him. He cursed under his breath as he fought for control, his fingers leaving marks on her hips as his thrusts faltered in their rhythm momentarily.

She was then limp in his grasp, her breath coming back to her hard as she panted into the dirt beneath her. Vulpes could feel her muscles rippling under his hands and her inner muscles pulsing in over-stimulation around him.

"I'm not finished with you yet, girl." Vulpes snapped hoarsely, his next push inside her making her shake and whimper in delirium.


	7. Chapter 7

"You will break her in half, Vulpes…" Lucius commented casually upon seeing the girl fighting to keep her hips up obediently.

He had somehow begun to find this girl quite arousing, but that was perhaps caused by her nakedness and the dark, fiery stares she kept sharing with him as she was fucked like a ragdoll. Lucius could admit that he had to resist joining in; he could tell that this little show was not merely for humiliating the Courier. It was Vulpes' own way of claiming the girl as his own.

Rather archaically animal, he supposed, but that was how most men worked deep down. He would've done the same if he had the drive to possess a woman so wholly.

Then again, perhaps Vulpes could learn to share. This young Courier seemed rather enjoyable, given the strained look on his comrade's face.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the feeling of great warmth in his groin at the Courier's delirious, unrestrained squeaks, her eyes meeting his once more in a rather erotic gaze that had his hips twitching ever so slightly.

The whole image of Vulpes and the girl was raw and obscene, but so painfully animalistic that the whole circle surrounding the two seemed to pulse with want, whispers of desire, and pants of restraint from his men.

If it were any other man but Vulpes, Lucius was almost sure that at least one of the recruits would have participated by now.

Lucius' attention was brought back to the girl upon a rather feverish giggle that escaped from her lips, her eyes drifting closed dreamily as she wiggled her rear back against Vulpes.

"What is it, woman?" Lucius asked for Vulpes, seeing as latter man's eyes were shut very tightly, his thrusts taking on a rigid, pulsing rhythm.

She opened her dilated eyes slowly, the dark coffee color deeply intense in the arousing afterglow of her orgasm. "I can't feel my legs…"

A few laughs from the men who weren't too caught up in the intoxicating sexual tension and a very loud slap as Vulpes spanked her once more with clenched teeth. Lucius wondered if that was punishment for talking or a reward for stroking his ego.

She seemed to enjoy it either way, a low, heady moan slipping out of her shaky body as she suddenly desperately fought for purchase on the heated ground.

It took him a moment to realize that she was having another orgasm, the sight simply dripping with raw eroticism that made Lucius blink.

This time though she chanted Vulpes' name, as if a mantra, over and over with her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her body jerking and quivering.


	8. Chapter 8

Her second climax was too much. It burned her raw and shook the foundations of her small bones. Her body screamed in the conflict of the over-stimulating pleasure and the need to seek Vulpes' peak, the body's comforts over the natural animal instinct.

Of course, she was rather impressed in the depths of her semi-conscious mind that Vulpes could hold out for so long. It took a lot of practice, she noted with something between amusement and disgust.

Vulpes exhaled sharply through his nose in frustration at her second orgasm, the feeling of being literally taunted by her feminine organs for his own climax was so very irresistible, but also meant that he would have to soon end this lesson.

He wouldn't allow her to leave The Fort now. No, not after she proved to be interested in such a form of sport. Vulpes was very curious as to what this woman would be like if alone with only him. Would she grow bolder? Or would she be less aroused by a more private setting?

He couldn't care about such idiotic things now. This was her punishment and his pleasure, not hers, and it was only by her own lecherous ways that she found this stimulating.

The longer he held out the more time he had to show his men who the Courier belonged to. But the feel of her… Very obviously not a virgin, but her constant exercise and hand-to-hand combat had toned the muscles of her body, inside and out. In addition, Vulpes had to admit that this type of woman—strong, eager, rather shameless—was far more arousing then the slave girls who broke so easily, crying, shrieking and whimpering at the slightest touch.

The very thought of the sensations he was feeling tugged him until he was teetering on a fine line, driven on by his men and the flexing of the girl's feminine muscles. It made him throb inside her, his breath coming less and less full and more shaken.

And then his Courier surprised him, using whatever strength she had left to push herself up off of the ground and press back against him, his chest pressed firmly against her sweaty back, her lips at the crook of his neck.

Vulpes wasn't sure if the sounds of appreciation from his men at the new view of the Courier were real or imagined up by his ego, he was far too concentrated on the things she was whispering in his ear.

"_Please_, Vulpes…" Her words shook, only for him, the Legionaries' voices drowning it out to all else. "I need to feel you. _All of you_…"

Vulpes' hands moved on their own accord, one attaching itself to her breast while the other wrapped around her hip, his fingers digging into the tender flesh beside her jutting hipbone.

She was dirty, he realized, sweat-darkened dust coating her stomach and chest in rather attractive smears and patches.

"Get… back on the ground… _woman_…" He choked out; mesmerized by the new tightness that came with this new intimate position.

Lucius watched appreciatively, though something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't. Something about the new form their bodies took on, pressed together like two matching pieces, Vulpes' strong red and silver armor against the naked, dirtied Courier felt… almost too intimate. As if they were lovers in their own private world.

They seemed to be lost, as well. The Couriers lips hushing quick, unintelligible words into Vulpes' neck, her tongue brushing against him. Vulpes seemed to be torn between forcing her back down into the dirt and listening to whatever erotic secrets she was confessing.


	9. Chapter 9

"How long have you...- Oh _god_…" The Courier felt her exhausted muscles warming up once more when Vulpes squeezed her breast with his large hand and thrust up into her body with a low rumble. Although she felt rather stretched thin at this point, sore and disjointed, she was so suddenly addicted to the dirty, hot pleasure she got from the man inside her that she couldn't care less if her body had had too much.

"How long… Have you thought about me… in this way?" She managed, his movement inside her constricting her whispers into choked breaths.

"Shut your mouth… whore…" He ground out, though he seemed to be enjoying her pathetic dirty talk, his lips pressed hotly into her dark hair.

In the moment that she knew her seduction was working on Vulpes Inculta, Vera shut out the men watching; her only care in the world in that moment was the man driving into her with increasing intensity.

She ignored the insult, pressing her lips to the sharp outline of his strained jaw, the kiss making him flinch for a moment before his nails dug painfully into her hip. "Since Nipton?"

A staggered thrust and a low rumble in his chest, another kiss just under his jawbone.

"Had you thought about me since then? When you fucked other women? I had…"

Such words weren't simply for the sake of dirty talk. It was a combination of some kind of sick confession and the urge to get Vulpes off as he had done for her. This, aside from most likely crucifying someone to death, seemed to work on the man like a charm.

"I'm warning you, Courier…" Vulpes snarled, leaning his head down to puff his breath hotly along her ear. "I will have you whipped and chained for all to see…"

She ignored him, much to his frustration, and instead caressed his groping hands with her own, tracing his whitened knuckles in affection as she dragged the tip of her tongue along his jugular.

"But I belong to you…" She whispered, delivering a blow that sent a fury of heat waves up and down his cock. "Isn't that right, Vulpes?"

Something about the leer in her tone, the way she most obviously gripped him purposely with her hot, wet muscles, her fingers leaving feather-light caresses, the men cheering him on…

Vulpes simply snapped.

His hand left her hip to once again grab her jaw, twisting her neck until her eyes were forced to look into his. The unbridled heat in her eyes, the need, it was so horribly typical that he almost felt like the very people he strived to exterminate.

It didn't matter however, all that mattered were the horribly rough, brutish thrusts that he drove into her, gripping her breast hard enough that he knew it hurt her.

He knew it wouldn't last long, only two, three, four, five thrusts and the heat stung him deeply, prickling and rolling up his spine and gripping his stomach as he felt his seed traveling down his length. He felt her peaking with him, the look in his light eyes sending Vera over the precipice for the third and final time.

His clear vision returned to him as the woman in his arms flopped like a corpse into the dirt, his breathing burning his lungs in strain, the sweat dripping from his scalp, the laughs and hearty cheers from the soldiers watching very loud in his lucid hearing.

Vulpes withdrew himself from her with a private wince, still sensitive from a rather… interesting climax. He spared the Courier one last glance as he cleaned himself off on her discarded rags, eyes narrowing as he studied the proof of his orgasm running down her reddened thigh.

She had a small but very obvious smile playing at her lips, her body almost glowing in the euphoria of her orgasm. At least she had the decency to cover her nakedness with crossed arms and legs, though it didn't seem as if she cared very much about anything at the moment.

"Hm." He hummed, wiping the sweat from his forehead before nodding to Lucius. "You have my thanks, Lucius."


	10. Chapter 10

Vera didn't bother to remember who carried her to Vulpes' tent, the man himself or a recruit. All she cared about was the painful exhaustion in her legs, the rawness between her legs, and the complete satisfaction that hummed pleasantly through her body.

His bed was nice, not as nice as the Lucky 38, but it was perhaps a luxury to have such a resting place in the Mojave. It did very well in nursing her back to reality, each muscle from the legs up to her shoulders slowly repairing the stress until she could move her limbs to adjust her position of comfort.

The Courier knew that what had happened wasn't the classiest of things in her days, but perhaps that didn't matter. She was going to be seen as a 'profligate whore' by these men either way, simply because she didn't have a dick, so why not milk it for all its worth?

It had been a little while before someone entered, and while Vera expected it to be Vulpes, it turned out to be a slave woman carrying a filled bucket and a rag or two.

Only after the slave had started cleaning the dirt and various bodily fluids off the Courier's body did Vulpes join her, shooing the hunched older woman out of the room dismissively with his eyes planted firmly on Vera.

He didn't seem to notice her nakedness, nor did he acknowledge the little bit of dirt on his pillow, compliments of the woman residing in it.

Instead, he glared at her in that blank sort of way; in full uniform and vaguely bringing back the rather uncomfortable memories of Nipton. She almost expected to receive a lottery ticket.

The last thought killed the afterglow, making the small woman sigh and wince as the lack of motor skills turned into throbbing thigh muscles that didn't quite get comfortable no matter how she shifted.

"You are to stay here." He finally spoke, even when not in close proximity his voice did something to the small hairs on the back of her neck. "The deal was, as you said, muggy. Therefore, if you try to leave The Fort, I will hunt you down myself. Is that understood?"

The Courier wanted so badly to be defiant and say something snarky, as she felt was expected of her. Instead, images of lounging in long white robes while being fed banana yucca fruit and juicy brahmin steak came to mind. Also, the fantasy dreamt up not so long ago of the strong, sweaty Legionaries attending her every sexual desire.

She was sure she wouldn't live like true Roman propriety, after all—this was the wasteland and she was the Courier who liked to fuck with the Legion's dastardly plans.

So, she did the most infuriating thing her fuddled mind could do, tug her sunburned shoulders up in a shrug with her dark, hooded eyes peaking up at the man experimentally.

It seemed to have the general effect she was expecting, flared nostrils and a darkened glare, but at least he didn't hit her for it.

"That wasn't a question of your preferences, profligate." He sneered. "Caesar agrees that you have many lessons to learn and many sins to confess to. He has bestowed it upon me to fix you."

Typical Legion bullshit, she scoffed in the safety of her mind, but smiled at Vulpes sweetly despite it.

"Fix me?" She gave a weakened leer as she nodded down to her legs. "You broke part of me before you could even start."

This seemed to amuse Vulpes for the briefest of seconds before he wiped the pleasant glow from his eyes, instead looking down at her rather condescendingly.

He leaned down until his breath puffed along her lips, a curl to his mouth that vaguely reminded Vera of a wolf. Certainly not a mere dog, to her irritation.

And then, a familiar slap on her already stinging rear and the wetness of his tongue on her lips. "Isn't that the point?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, yes I know, this isn't my normal work.<strong>

**And trust me, this isn't the fallout story I was talking about, that one is still in progress!**

**I'm just kinda addicted to writing erotic fiction now, so... Lets have a party!**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews and acknowledgements. You all know it makes my heart explode! In a good way!  
><strong>


End file.
